


Uncle Garcia

by lrs002



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Boypussy Wyatt, Garcia Flynn is not happy, I don’t know what time period they are in, M/M, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?, Wyatt gets into trouble, author is sorry, pie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Trapped in past, Garcia isn’t happy about the role he has to play when Wyatt gets in trouble.





	Uncle Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this is going to be received I was going to write a sex scene but wasn’t sure so I left it out. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

There trapped in the past, because Rittenhouse blew up part the Timeship. It’s just himself, Flynn and Lucy; if Rufus was with them he probably could have had them out the past in matter of days but it’s been a couple months now.

Flynn’s been working on it in barn every chance he could get and the man had asked him to help this morning.

But he had skived off working on the timeship in order to go into town to buy some food. They had moved into an old farmer’s hut when they first got here in order to blend in with the other settlers but the food they’d found in cellar was now nearly depleted.

But with barely any money left. He had failed to find enough food to feed all three of them. So he was walking back toward the farm.

The sun was setting turning the sky red-pink hue and it probably would made Wyatt smile except that he kept thinking of food he couldn’t have.

He’d love a nice juicy steak right about now. Or even the hated apple pie that his mother used to make.

His stomach grumbled, man he could almost smell the apple pie.

Wyatt sighed and was about to continue on when a little girl said, “Daddy, can we get a pie?” pointing

“No you’ll spoil your dinner. “ The father said pulling the girl gently down the street.

Wyatt turned, he was standing in front of a bakery and sitting on the edge of an open window was a pie.

He stared at the pie for quite a while before making up his mind.

He snuck forward, his hands on pie and was lifting pie to run off it when he heard the click of a gun.

“Take your hands off that pie, boy.”  
\- - -  
Garcia heard them before he saw them.

“I’ve told you that was the first time I’ve tried to steal something.”  
“I highly doubt that!”

“What makes you say that?” Wyatt asked angrily

He stepped out the barn and with a rag wiped sweat from his brow.  

The old man answered, “Because you barely flinched when I put this here gun to your head.” He waved his gun around

“I was in the army and had plenty of guns pointed at my head.” Wyatt growled

“Well, be that as it may, I’ve seen crops too stealing my carrots and corn.”

Garcia scowled, clearing his throat he got both their attention.

“You the boy’s father?” the old man asked

“His Uncle.” Garcia answered, “Wyatt Logan, did you really steal the man’s crops?” Garcia made his voice steel over hoping that he was putting the right amount displeasure in this voice.  He had never yelled at his daughter like this but if his role was that of an angry parental figure, then he would play his role.

And apparently he was playing his role pretty well cause he could see Wyatt flinch and resist the urge to take a step back.   

“Yes, sir.” Wyatt said

“Actually being polite.” The farmer said 

Garcia raised an eyebrow at that.

“Sir, how many times have you seen my nephew stealing?”

“Around three times.”

“And what do you think a good punishment for that many offensives would be?”

“A good belting sir.” The farmer said 

Wyatt, paled considerably at that statement.

Garcia sighed from the looks of it, the farmer was type of man who wouldn’t go until punishment for any tiny slight would be dealt with.

Just like he like Garcia’s own father; and that he and Wyatt were both in for a embarrassing afternoon.

But he could at least spare Wyatt the belt since the young man had what appeared to be a fear of it.

“Sir,” Garcia said, stopping the farmer from smirking at Wyatt like a cat with a mouse, “While the boy’s father believed in belt as a correct tool I believe my hand is a more effective tool when dealing with young men because it let’s them know that they did wrong but is less likely to cause major damage then the belt and after a spanking the same hand can let them know they still loved.”

The farmer frowned at this statement but did not say anything.

And with his speech done Garcia marched forward and grabbed Wyatt’s wrist pulling toward a low stool, near the front of the barn.

Garcia new that Wyatt, wasn’t acting up just pull off his role off naughty nephew when he dug in his heels.

Garcia pushed him ahead of himself whispering in Wyatt’s ear, “I don’t want to do this anymore than you do but I know that type of man. He leave until knows punishment has been dealt.”

“And you’re just going to let him watch?”

“It appears so because he hasn’t stopped looking at you smirking since the minute i walked out of the barn.”

“Can’t you tell that punishments are private family matters?” Wyatt growled 

“I could but I don’t think he’d believe me. He’d probably have a line about how a little public humiliation never hurt anybody. Garcia growled back so be a good little soldier boy and take one for team.”

They had reached the stool now.

“I’ll take the spanking but could we do it with pants on?”

“Why?” Garcia asked, sitting down on the stool. Legs spread a little bit in preparation for Wyatt to lay across them.

Wyatt blushed furiously but said nothing.

“Wyatt?” Garcia asked frowning.

The next words out of Wyatt’s mouth came out so fast that Garcia almost didn’t hear him,”I have a pussy and I don’t want the man over there to see it because I’m pretty sure a man having female sexual organs along with a cock could get us into all sorts of trouble in this century.” He took in deep breath. “And I haven’t taken my pills to stave off heats in while cause apparently time travel messes it up.”

Garcia nodded, “Do you trust me?”

“Not in slightest.”

“Well you’re going to have to.” Garcia said, out of the corner he saw the farmer take a couple steps forward, so he said his words louder this time, “Wyatt Logan, you take your pants off now.”

“No!” Wyatt said just like Garcia predicted he would. With growl, he yanked Wyatt down over his knees, undid the button that secured the jeans and pulled the jeans down slightly just enough so he had view of Wyatt pale cheeks.

He glanced up quickly to see that the farmer had stopped in his tracks, watching them. The man would probably stay there Garcia though so turned his attention back to Wyatt.

“Do you know why you’re in this position boy?” Garcia asked in a calm but firm manner.

Wyatt was quiet so Garcia brought his hand down.

\- - - -  
Wyatt, fell into a nice space, just let the pain center him and clear his head.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Flynn pulled him up into a sitting position and used his finger swipe at tears trickling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry I know soldiers aren’t supposed to cry.” He said 

“It’s fine sweetheart.” Flynn said kissing Wyatt forehead as he held him to his chest.” It’s just the two of us, The farmer left.” 

The word sweetheart sent a bolt of warmth through Wyatt, “I like it when you call me sweetheart.”

Confused, Garcia pulled back and looked for the a sign that heat was happening.

Wyatt’s gaze was piercing. His blue eyes weren’t hazy with want or need.

“Wyatt?”

“My heat hasn’t started.” Wyatt said “I’m still clear headed. I just practically like any endearment people say to me, makes me feel special.”

Garcia didn’t say anything. Just ran fingers through his hair.

They sat like that quietly for while.

“Are we done with aftercare yet?” Wyatt asked

Flynn snorted, “I was right. You do have a kinky side.”

“I do not!” 

“Shut up Wyatt.”

He was silent for a while.

“Why are you right about me being kinky?”

“Lucy and I had a bet running; she owes me a twenty now.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Wyatt grumbled


End file.
